


Princess

by The_Sassiest_Nerd



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9555149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sassiest_Nerd/pseuds/The_Sassiest_Nerd
Summary: My first fic, no hate please!





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic, no hate please!

Percy and Annabeth were just lounging on the beach. Things were chill, the water was calm, the day was warm. Percy spoke. "You know Annabeth, you look like a princess." Annabeth wasn't into putting herself down so others would compliment her, but she was being genuine with Percy. "I'm not being superficial Percy, but I just have on jeans and a t-shirt. Princesses wear all the things I hate. You know, over dramatized dresses, frilly things, crowns." Percy simply smiled and kissed Annabeth on the head. "Mine doesn't."


End file.
